


Elohim

by aconitumh



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconitumh/pseuds/aconitumh
Summary: Amber flees from home looking for something she is not even sure exists.Will she be able to find her purpose?A very short shortstory.





	Elohim

**Author's Note:**

> "An abonded dog is given a home."
> 
> A prompt given by the page http://www.writingexercises.co.uk
> 
> I just really wanted to write something, so yeah here I go.  
> Any mistakes found can be kept, I am not sure where I am going with this story thats why I am going to split it into two very short chapters.  
> Enjoy!

After Amber left home, she was roaming the streets. Sleeping under one bridge after another.  
She was looking for something but not quite sure what. Maybe that something was not there, maybe it was just in her head.  
There were many nights she thought about turning back, going home. Home to where she did not feel like she fit. Home to a family she did not belong to nor felt accepted for who she was.

Living on the streets was hard. She got hit, kicked and cursed at by other homeless people.  
They looked at her with disgust, she was not one of them. They could feel it and she knew it.  
Something was just a little off about her.  
One night Amber met a strange but charismatic man. He had a mischievous glint but promised Amber he knew exactly what she was looking for.

The man introduced himself as Elohim.  
He too, used to be like her. People gaping at him, kids hiding behind their parents and pointing at him with their little chubby fingers. Elderly whispering behind his back.  
He promised Amber to help her find what she was looking for.  
Under one condition though.  
Her only possession and the last remaining thing reminding her of home and her life she left behind.  
Ambers necklace.

Amber warily agreed and followed Elohim to an abonded warehouse.  
He promised she would find all her answers in there, but it was up to her to make the decision to go inside.  
So why did she hesitate?  
Was it the fear of not being able to go back? Fear of the unknown or not wanting to know the answers? Or even the fear of disappointment.  
As she turned around one last time, Elohim was gone.  
Maybe it all was a fluke.  
Afterall she did not really matter, she was just another strange creature, lost in the shadows of the night.  
And without her necklace, she lost everything.


End file.
